Accepting you
by Missnephilim
Summary: Ethan and Derek both have to accept the fact that their mates are human. After their mates are kidnapped and tortured they will do anything to keep them safe.


**Accepting you**

 **When Danny found out about werewolves he wasn't surprised. Ethan was the one who told him and he was glad that they now had no secrets to hide.**

 **Everything was fine to start off with. Scott, the alpha, accepted Danny into the pack as a human member and would gladly give him the bite if he ever asked.**

 **Danny went to every pack meeting and was starting to love spending time with his second family. The pack now consisted of Scott, Allison, Lydia, Aiden, Danny, Ethan, Stiles and Derek.**

 **Lydia and Aiden were still together and they seemed extremely happy together. Scott and Allison were also as cute as ever. Stiles and Derek practically lived together now.**

 **However, lately Lydia has been getting a bad feeling in her stomach and every time she gets a bad feeling the pack know to be on their guard when they are alone.**

 **On a Friday at a pack meeting everyone started to worry when Stiles didn't show up.**

" **Where is he? He said he'd be here!" Derek said as he clearly was the one most worried.**

" **Derek calm down we'll go look for him if he doesn't turn up within the next hour" Scott said and after an hour of a no show from Stiles everyone geared up and left the McCall house.**

" **Everyone pair up. I don't want any one on their own!" Scott ordered. Lydia who was decked out with hunter weapons went with Aiden. Allison who was also carrying her weapons went with Scott. Danny and Ethan hang onto each other and made sure they went together.**

 **Even though Danny had his own weapons now Ethan was still cautious about letting him fight. Derek was the only one left without a partner and before Scott could tell him to go in a three, the older man had run off in direction of the Stilinski household.**

 **Two hours later when everyone re-grouped at the McCall house no one had any more news of the whereabouts of the pack emissary.**

" **Scott we should call his dad" Ethan said from his place beside Danny.**

" **Your right, I'll be right back" Scott picked up his phone from the coffee table and went into the kitchen to call the sheriff.**

 **After 5 rings the sheriff picked up and Scott took a deep breath before he replied.**

" **Scott? What can I do for you?"**

" **Sheriff we have a problem. Stiles didn't turn up to the pack meeting and we've searched for him for two hours and still found no sign of him." Scott finished and heard silence on the other end of the phone line. After a few minute of silence the sheriff spoke up.**

" **I'm going to send my best officers out. I want my boy found Scott even if it means fighting for his life" and with that the sheriff hung up.**

 **Scott walked into the living room where the rest of the pack were sitting. He told them their situation and what the sheriff was going to do about it and soon the pack were out searching for their friend again.**

" **Ethan I don't like this" Danny said as he and Ethan walked on a path in the woods.**

" **Me neither we should probably head back, I don't want anything to happen to you" Ethan looked at Danny with a mixture of love, worry and concern.**

 **Before Danny could reply a small metal container about the size of a clenched fist was thrown to their feet. Gas started escaping from the container and filling the air around the couple.**

 **Ethan immediately began coughing and struggling for breath. Danny felt fine and quickly worked out that the gas was wolfs bane.**

" **Ethan! Stop whoever you are please stop you're killing him!" He shouted to the culprit of the attack.**

 **Before Danny could say another word he was being dragged back away from Ethan who was trying to reach for his mate.**

 **A wet cloth was placed over Danny's mouth and very quickly everything went dark.**

 **BACK AT THE MCCALL HOUSE**

 **Scott, Allison, Derek, Lydia and Aiden made it back to the McCall house in perfect condition and when Ethan and Danny didn't turn up everyone started to worry.**

 **They were about to go out and search for them but the sound of a truck with the scent of Ethan coming their way pulled them out of their thoughts.**

 **Lydia opened the front door and the whole pack rushed out in time to see a black van pulled up and two guys in black masks push Ethan out of the side.**

 **The van rushed away from the pack was soon out of sight. Aiden ran over to Ethan and started checking for injuries.**

" **Ethan are you okay?" that was Allison's voice which was filled with worry and concern.**

" **What happened?" Scott asked as he knelt down beside his Beta. Ethan's lungs were now starting to clear of the wolfsbane and his breathing was becoming easier.**

" **They….Have…Danny" Ethan managed to get out before he passed out. The other pack members collectively carried Ethan upstairs to Scott's bedroom.**

 **When they were all downstairs Scott started to talk. He had had enough of this shit and was now going to kill whoever took two of his HUMAN pack mates.**

" **We're going to find them tonight. The sheriff has every officer out looking for Stiles and now I told him Danny is missing too. Derek I promise we will find Stiles" he added the last bit when he saw the doubt in Derek's eyes.**

 **They spent hours and hours looking for their friends. Ethan made a speedy recovery and was eager to get out and look for his mate.**

 **MEANWHILE WITH DANNY AND STILES**

 **When Danny woke up he was tied to a poled in a dark room. The was a lightbulb shinning above him than supplied a tiny amount of light. When he looked around he saw another person to his left.**

" **Stiles?" at the sound of his name Stiles looked up at Danny and Danny gasped at the sight before him.**

 **Stiles had a line of bruises on him cheek leading to his forehead. He had finger imprints where someone had strangle him and his lip, nose, ear and eyebrow were all cut and slightly bleeding. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Danny could see the bruises that covered his torso. There were marks where knives had been dug into his skin and blood seemed to cover most of his skin.**

" **What happened to you?" Danny whispered.**

" **Hunters, I fucking hate hunters!" he said as he started crying. When Stiles cried everyone knew he was keeping more information in.**

" **What else did they do Stiles…..did they rape you!" Danny exclaimed and when Stiles didn't answer he knew what it meant.**

" **I tried to fight back but I'm not strong enough. They got me when I was leaving my house for the pack meeting tonight. They grabbed me and put me in a black van and then knocked me out with chloroform" by the time he finished talking both Stiles and Danny were in tears.**

" **Me and Ethan were out looking for you when they gassed Ethan with wolfsbane to knock him out. They chloroformed me too and then I woke up here" Danny said and after a second thought he added "They'll find us Stiles. I promise you; we're going to get out of here alive!"**

" **I hope your right Danny, because I'm starting to lose hope" Stiles replied without taking his eyes off of the wall opposite.**

 **MEANWHILE WITH THE PACK**

 **Aiden had picked up Danny's scent and the whole pack were now tracking the scent through the woods. After a while they picked up the faint smell of Stiles and began to run in the direction their noses lead them.**

 **After an hour they came to an old cabin in the woods. The scent of the two missing pack mates was stronger here and they were all eager to save them. Derek entered first and soon the pack followed.**

 **Inside were roughly 10 people milling around in black. They were pondering over maps and paperwork. They didn't notice the intruders until Lydia shot one of the hunters straight through the heart.**

 **Chaos erupted in the cabin and soon the fight was lead outside. Ethan was taking on a large guy with knives when he heard the cry of his mate.**

 **Within seconds Ethan had killed the guy he was fighting and was running with Derek towards the second floor of the cabin. They opened every door hey came to but found them empty.**

 **They came to the last door and kicked it in. Inside both Danny and Stiles looked a mess. They were covered in bruises and cuts and blood.**

" **Ethan!" Danny cried out and Ethan ran as fast as he could to his mate's side. The smell of dried semen hit his and Derek's noses and they both looked at each other with the same revenge in their eyes.**

 **They untied the two humans and helped them stand.**

" **I'm so glad you found us" Danny said as he latched himself onto his mate.**

 **Derek and Ethan carried Stiles and Danny out of the cabin and out to where all the hunters lay dead.**

 **They took Danny and Stiles to the hospital where they were given separate rooms and bandaged up. When the doctor said they could go in Derek ran to Stiles room to make sure he was okay.**

 **Ethan ran to Danny's room and burst through the door. Danny lay on the bed smiling weakly at Ethan.**

" **I promise you, I will never let this happen to you ever again!" Ethan promised as he kissed Danny with so much passion and love.**

" **I know Ethan I love you so much!" Danny replied.**

" **I love you too!" Ethan said and kissed Danny once again. Ethan and Derek were in the same position of having human mates.**

 **Ethan and Derek made sure that every hunter who was in the cabin was dead and that the message was spread that Beacon Hills was off limits.**

 **Ethan and Derek had to accept the fact that Danny and Stiles are human. Even though both Danny and Stiles would ask for the bite in the future, for now they had to accept the choices they make to stay human.**


End file.
